Jugram Haschwalth
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Vandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Vandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 486 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest członkiem organizacji Vandenreich, jednym ze Stern Ritter i najprawdopodobniej ich przywódcą. Prawa ręka i osobisty doradca Yhwacha. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Haschwalth w uniformie Stern Ritter Jest wysokim mężczyzną o długich jasnych włosach, sięgających do połowy pleców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 480, strona 5 Wydaje być się chudy i zniewieściały. Nosi standardowy strój członka Vandenreich, czyli długi biały płaszcz z kapturem i czarną maską oraz białe buty. Przez lewe ramię ma przepasany czarny pas. Gdy rozpoczął się atak na Soul Society pokazał się w uniformie Stern Ritter, z długim, białym płaszczem i białymi spodniami od garnituru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strona 1 Osobowość Wydaje się być wyższej rangi niż pozostali Stern Ritter, co zostało pokazane, gdy rozmawiał z liderem jakby był jego doradcą, a także gdy razem z nim podróżował w Soul Society oglądając walki. Darzy go szacunkiem i lojalnością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strona 16 Jest wierny rozkazom i wykonuje je bezwzględnie. Nie lubi zabijać słabych, pozwolił Hidetomo i innym członkom 13. Oddziału uciec, gdy spotkał ich na swojej drodze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 1-2 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po śmierci Ludersa i Eberna, mężczyzna pyta lidera, czy Arrancarzy nie są cennymi żołnierzami, ponieważ nie ma potrzeby ich szkolenia. Lider odpowiada, że nie dba o to, bo może mieć ich ilu tylko zechce. Patrzy na uwięzioną Tier Harribel i mówi, że Hueco Mundo jest obecnie ich terytorium.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 15-17 Podczas sprzątania po zwłokach, Haschwalth podnosi zużyty medalion Eberna i stwierdza, że nie był on w stanie zawładnąć nad Bankai Ichigo. Lider następnie wydaje mu rozkaz by skontaktować się z Jagdarmee, aby sprowadzili "kilku idiotów bez zabijania ich".Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Haschwalth pokonuje Hidetomo W momencie gdy w Hueco Mundo trwa walka Ichigo z Opie, Vandenreich zawiadamia Stern Ritter, że szykują się do inwazji na Soul Society i wszyscy mają stawić się przy Bramie Słońca. Mężczyzna rusza wraz z 6 innymi osobami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strony 1-2 Kiedy przybywa do Soul Society, przeprasza Shinigamich, ale on tylko wykonuje polecenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 15-16 Potem zjawia się przy członkach 13. Oddziału, gdzie Hidetomo Kajōmaru próbuje go powstrzymać. Quincy widząc strach na oczach Shinigamiego, pozwala mu uciec, jednak tamten krzyczy aby nie szydził z Gotei 13. Hidetomo próbuje zaatakować, ale zostaje błyskawicznie raniony i pokonany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 1-3 Następnie pyta lidera co zrobią dalej, bo ci Shinigami stracili już wolę walki. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że zostawia to jemu i jeśli będzie uważał, że lepiej aby zostawić ich żywych, niech to zrobi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Po porażce Byakuyi, mówi liderowi o jego śmierci. Komentuje, że zbyt to wszystko się przeciąga, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema pokonanymi Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta lidera czy on jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Jest zaskoczony ogromnym Reiatsu przybysza i pyta jak udało mu się zabić Loyda, Jerome'a i Berenice, po czym Zaraki wyjaśnia w jaki sposób ich uśmiercił. Stern Ritter stwierdza, że Kenpachi jest potworem, ale nie sądził, że aż takim. Kapitan mówi, że nie ma do niego żadnego interesu, po czym atakuje lidera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 1-6 Gdy Yhwach kończy walkę z Kenpachim, trzyma go za szyję i pokazuje Haschwalthowi mówiąc, że jeden z ich Potencjałów Wojennych był bardzo słaby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strona 15 Po aktywowaniu Bankai przez Yamamoto, jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Lider mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 1 Mężczyzna zastanawia się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że przy takiej temperaturze ogień może być widoczny w formie płomieni. Stwierdza jednak, że to jego przytłaczające Reiatsu jest tak gęste, że wygląda jak płomienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strony 1-2 Po walce lider mówi do niego, aby poszli z pola walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strona 7 Kiedy Yamamoto zostaje ostatecznie zabity, dostaje rozkaz, aby przekazać wszystkim Stern Ritterom, by rozpoczęli najazd.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strona 12 W czasie inwazji, Haschwalth wraz z Yhwachem przyglądają się, jak niszczeją budynki Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strona 16 Kiedy na niebie pojawia się wybuch, jasnowłosy wyczuwa pewne Reiatsu. Yhwach potwierdza jego teorię, mówiąc, że to może być tylko Ichigo Kurosaki. Haschwalth pyta się, czy ma go zlikwidować, na co Yhwach odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby, po czym zarządza odwrót. Nagle Przedstawiciel Shinigami wbija miecz w ziemię, stając tuż przeciwko Haschwalthowi i mordercy wszechkapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach zatrzymuje Haschwaltha Jasnowłosy Quincy wykonuje kilka kroków wprzód, w stronę Ichigo, jednak Yhwach zatrzymuje go dłonią. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między Kurosakim a Liderem Vandenreich, Zastępczy Shinigami zbiera w sobie moc. Haschwalth zwraca się do swego pana, jednak ten mówi, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma już odwrotu. Kiedy ostrze miecza Yhwacha przeszywa gardło Ichigo, Haschwalth wydaje się być nieco zdziwiony. Wówczas Lider obozu Quincy zaznaczając, że Kurosaki wciąż oddycha nakazuje Haschwalthowi zabrać go do pałacu, gdzie zmuszą go do współpracy. Jasnowłosy Quincy odwraca wzrok, jednak posłusznie przystaje na rozkaz swego pana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 513, strony 6, 9, 14 i 15 Kiedy zauważa wybuch po stronie walczących zaniepokoił się stanem Lidera. Po wyjaśnieniach związanych z matką Kurosakiego i zatrzymania Yhwachę przez Cień, Haschwalth informuje, że trzeba wracać, ponieważ nie można wyjść ze strefy Schatten Bereich. Kiedy odchodzili, Ichigo chciał zaatakować, ale szybko został zatrzymany przez jasnowłosego, który przeciął swym mieczem Zanpakutō Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 1, 11-16 Chwilę potem, razem z całym Vandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society. Jakiś czas potem, Haschwalth przyprowadza Uryū Ishidę do siedziby Vandenreich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 537, strony 15-16 Moce i umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Jasnowłosy z łatwością tworzy strzały, które bez problemu przebijają i uszkadzają ciało innej osoby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 10-11 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Haschwaltha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Haschwalth potrafi stworzyć długi, cienki miecz z długą rękojeścią. Mógł bez problemów przeciąć jednym szybkim ruchem Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego w formie Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strona 16 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, został przedstawiony na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Vandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi